A Rocky Relationship
by LauraR4real
Summary: What could happen in the season 4 finale(424 Descent). Densi. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. I wish...


"Come on Deeks. We really gotta get going if we wanna be at the camp before sundown." Kensi waited on her bike, impatiently tapping her fingers on the handlebar.

Deeks appeared from after the bushes. "I'm here, hold your horses, we're gonna be there on time, Kens."

"Well not if we have to stop every ten minutes for you to pee," she said, rolling her eyes. They had stopped six times in the past two hours: one time to take a break and the other five times were because Deeks had to pee. "At least there wasn't a snake this time." She laughed at the memory.

"Haha, very funny. I don't get it. How come you don't have to go. You haven't since we left at 6 this morning and it's 4pm now. I thought girls had a smaller bladder than guys."

"Hey, you know something! And call it control. If I don't want to, I won't."

"Of course, always in control," he mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Let's just go."

They put on their helmets and started the motors.

"Race ya," Kensi shouted just before she took off, leaving Deeks with nothing but dust to see.

"Oh I'm coming, I'm winning," he shouted after her and taking kicking the pedal himself.

* * *

After a few miles of racing(Kensi had been in the lead the whole time and she had gladly teased him about it), they were now riding side by side.

"I won and you know it."

"Fine will you please shut up now," Deeks practically begged Kensi.

"Only because it's impossible for you to be on your knees right now." He couldn't see her face because of the helmet but he knew she was laughing.

"Oh so you want me on my knees huh," he teased along. "Never thought the great Kensi Marie Blye would be the one to marry. Ah well, I know you're hung up on me so I could have guessed."

She wished they weren't riding a bike right now. She would have loved to punch him in the shoulder even though she knew he was right. No way she would admit it to him, to anyone for that matter.

They looked at each other for a moment and that's when it happened. Kensi hadn't seen the rock before her front wheel and bumped right into it. Before she knew it, she was on the ground with her bike lying next to her.

Deeks quickly stopped and ran over to where she was on the ground. "Kensi! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Yeah right, 'cause we both know what that means. Are you hurt?"

"I'm good. Just help me up, will you." He looked at her as if she was a fragile little girl. "I'm not a porcelain plate, Deeks, just give me a hand."

He shook his head and extended a hand to help her get up. The moment she put her weight on her left ankle, she fell back down. Deeks reacted swiftly and just caught her before she hit the ground again. His hands were cupping her face.

"Uhm… I think I might have twisted my ankle," she said a little of guard with his reaction and the placement of his hands.

"Yeah I think you might have," he said as stunned as she was. This was too close but so comfortable. They were surely breaking some boundaries here. And if they were, they might as well break a few more, Deeks thought.

He brought his face closer to hers. Just as he wanted to kiss her, she surprised him and locked her locked her lips on his.

When air became a need, they broke apart. They both opened their eyes to see the other staring into theirs.

"Wow," Deeks breathed

"Yeah, wow." A small smile played on Kensi's lips, an exact copy of his.

"Err, we should get that ankle iced and looked at," he said without breaking eye contact. He had just kissed Kensi. This wasn't another one of his dreams, this had really happened. And even though he had initiated it, she had kissed him.

She had kissed him. She had and it had been amazing. It was nothing like the cover kiss as Justin and Melissa. That had been a surprise to both of them, well this one too but it had been a little more different. She could still feel her lips tingling from his soft lips on hers a few moments ago. "Err yeah, that would be best."

"Can you drive?"

"I think. Help me up?"

"Sure you're not gonna fall again, Princess?"

She gave him a look and he bent over. He wasn't taking any risks on her falling on butt this time. Kensi stood up shortly after and he handed her her bike.

"Thanks," she said grateful. Her legs were wobbly but she managed to get on the bike and start the engine, "let's ice this thing."

* * *

Callen and Sam were already waiting when Kensi and Deeks arrived at the base camp.

Deeks parked his bike and quickly ran to Kensi to help her with the other bike.

Sam and Callen looked questioning at each other before turning their gaze back to the two a few feet away. Kensi was now leaning on Deeks's shoulder and limping to a chair in front of the big khaki tent.

"I'll get you some ice. I'll be right back," Deeks said as he took off into the tent.

The others were already out of their chairs and on their way to her. "What happened?"

"I hit a rock and fell. I probably have sprained my ankle. Nothing bad," she explained.

Callen nodded, happy that she wasn't badly hurt.

At that moment, Deeks came bag with a plastic bag of ice and a towel. He wrapped the ice in the towel and laid it on her foot. "Better?"

"It hurts a bit but it's good."

Callen and Sam were startled: Kensi just admitted she was in pain. And the close distant between the two partners didn't get passed them either. Something happened but they didn't know what. Callen didn't really care at the moment. He was glad his whole team was here, live and well.

* * *

**AN: My first NCIS: Los Angeles fanfic posted. Dedicated to Chloe. She gave me the idea to do this, was my beta for this story and helped me come up with the title.(Follow her on twitter: NCISIRELAND) Love ya girl x**

**Hope you liked it. Please review**

**Loads of Loveballs**

**X L**


End file.
